Holes
by Riah-chan
Summary: For Lokichan's Pairings List Challenge Devotionshipping JounouchiAnzu When someone goes out of your life, you have to find a way to fill the gaps… somehow…


Title: Holes  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: Angst/Romance  
  
Pairing: Jounouchi/Anzu (Devotionshipping)  
  
Summary: When someone goes out of your life, you have to find a way to fill the gaps… somehow…  
  
Spoilers: Not really. But, it's supposed to take place after the end of the manga... or at least how I think the manga will end.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I'm not making any money. Please don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was just after dusk when Anzu finally stepped out of the dance studio where her lessons were held to find Jounouchi leaning against the wall waiting for her.  
  
"There you are," he said standing up straighter and walking toward her. He was still wearing his school uniform and had his bad hanging loosely from his shoulders.  
  
"Did you come here right after school?" she asked, surprised to see him.  
  
He smiled and responded, "Yep. I followed you so I wouldn't miss you."  
  
"You must have really wanted to talk to me," she said while readjusting her bag.  
  
"Of course," Jounouchi replied, his face becoming more serious. "I've… we've missed you lately, me, Honda, and Bakura. You haven't come to visit us at lunch in like three weeks and you never want to hang out with us at night or on the weekend. I just wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
Anzu looked away and started fiddling with the Black Magician Girl keychain hanging from the strap of her bag. "I'm fine. I just needed a lot of extra practice to catch up in dance class. I've been really slacking off for a while now."  
  
Jounouchi took another step forward and touched her arm causing her to look back up at him. "Okay. Just remember that we're your friends and we want to cheer you on if we can. Come sit with us at lunch sometime and tell us about it." He suddenly smiled. "You can see how me and Honda are doing at making Bakura more manly!"  
  
Anzu stared blankly at Jounouchi for a moment and then snickered, "You're doing what?"  
  
"We're helping Bakura be more manly! And man, did he need it. You've seen the sweaters he wears!" Anzu giggled as Jounouchi expounded on Bakura's previous lack of manly traits. "We're going to help him just like we did with Yuugi..."  
  
Anzu suddenly stopped giggling at the mention of Yuugi and Jounouchi stopped talking and began looking at her studiously until she met his eyes.  
  
"So, what's the real reason that you've been avoiding us?"  
  
She sighed and replied, "I miss Yuugi. It's been hard to go to your classroom and see someone else sitting at his desk."  
  
Jounouchi touched her arm and continued to look at her. "Have you gotten any letters from him yet?"  
  
"No… I'm sure he's busy and stuff in Egypt and doesn't have much time to write…"  
  
"He sent an email to Jiichan last week. Apparently, he's just getting the letters that we sent him right after he left last month so we should be getting his letters soon."  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
"Pretty good. He's all settled in with the Ishtars and at the school there. And he's learning lots of archeologist stuff from Isis so he's keeping busy. He sent the email from her office."  
  
Anzu smiled a little at that. "This month since he left is probably the longest I've gone without seeing him since we met. We were in Elementary and Middle School together and always managed to meet up on vacations. I'm just not used to not seeing him."  
  
Jounouchi half-smiled at that and reached out to smooth her hair behind her ear. "Then come visit us during lunch and stuff. We're your friends and we miss him too."  
  
Anzu smiled a little more. "Okay. If for nothing else, then to make sure that poor Bakura has a chance against you and Honda."  
  
"We have his best interest in mind here!" Jounouchi protested with a smile.  
  
"And I haven't been avoiding you out of school. I've really been busy."  
  
"I believe you!" he said putting his arm around her shoulder. "I just got paid yesterday. How about I take this busy girl out for a burger? How's Burger World sound?"  
  
Anzu made a face, herself unsure if it was at the mention of Burger World or the arm around her. However, she did not remove herself. "That's way too heavy for me. How about Mr. Donuts?"  
  
Jounouchi grimaced and started leading them away. "Do you want me that hyper at this time of night? How about Coco's Curry… I can do the Curry Challenge again."  
  
"I thought you were banned from doing that at all of the locations in town?"  
  
"There's a new one that just opened not too far from here. I'm not banned from there yet. And you haven't seen me do it before!"  
  
"Far be it from me to refuse the right to witness the Great Jounouchi-sama defeat the Curry Challenge. Lead on."  
  
Hajimari.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cultural Notes: Most students in Japanese schools eat lunch in their classrooms. Mr. Donuts is a real chain in Japan and their donuts are very yummy. (I miss Mr. Donuts!) Coco's Curry is a real chain in Japan and the Curry Challenge is real. It consists of 2 kilo's (I think) of rice with whatever curry you choose topping it. You get 20 minutes to eat it and if you can, it's free. If you can't, it's around $18. I never tried it but I knew people who finished it.  
  
Author's Notes: Sunday, February 15, 2004- This is my latest story for Loki-chan's challenge. If you would like to know why Yuugi is in Egypt with the Ishtars that will be covered in a companion story called 'Sand' that should be finished fairly soon. It will feature another couple that I got for Loki-chan's challenge but I'll leave that until the story is done. I hope that I've done this pairing justice. Let me know what you think!  
  
Riah-chan 


End file.
